Untitled
by jhayzelkhulet
Summary: *cough* Uhhmm, it's a story about Fate and Nanoha and...  thinks for a while ...  still thinking . . . Aargh, I'm not really good at this so just read it and please go easy on me... Thank you...
1. Chapter 1

"Fate, where are you going?" the blond said after she caught her twin sneaking out her room making the girl stiffen.

Fate smiled nervously and turned around to look at her twin. "Uhhmm, errr, just gonna get some fresh air?"

"Geez, if mom finds out that you're going out again, she will be really mad."

"Onee-chan~~ Please? I promise I'll be back before you even know it. You know that we are not allowed to use our abilities in front of humans that's why night time is my only opportunity." The girl pleaded to her twin sister while using her best puppy dog eyes.

Alicia sighed while looking at her sister and accepted her defeated. "You know I can't say no to you when you're like that. Geez, you're way too pushy, you know…"

"And you love me for that, my dearly beloved Onee-chan~~~. …" The younger sister clasped her hands begging to her sister with eyes shut closed. "Please Onee-chan."

Again, Alicia sighed heavily while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I swear… Mou, whatever…"

"Thank you, Alicia-nee."

"But please… Please promise me that you will be careful. "

"Don't worry, I'm special, you know. They won't even scratch me if they're stupid enough to face me."

" I know but still-"

"Onee-chan is such a worrywart. I promise, I'll be back, okay?"

"Fine, fine. It's not like I can stop you." Alicia sighed again while looking at her sister jumping through their window. "Moe, you owe me big time! Now go before mother wakes up."

"I know. Well then, I'm off."

Alicia looked outside to her sister from their window. "Take Care. And don't use your abilities too much!"

"I will!" Fate shouted while running away from their house.

Alicia sighed for the last time while looking at her sister with a slight smile in her face. " I really hope that you will not get yourself in trouble. Silly Fate."

* * *

"Ahh, nothing's better than pushing my speed to the limit and feel the air all over me." Fate said while jumping on top of the buildings and running in alleys to avoid on getting notice. "What a peaceful night…"

"HELP!" screamed by a girl which was easily heard by Fate even though it's few blocks away from her.

"Or not…"

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I'm really not that confident on my grammar. I don't even have a background on how to make a story so please bear with me. Oh, and please… If there are mistakes, please let me know so I can change it. Thank you. One last thing, I don't own any of the characters here. (^_^)\/

Vivio: Wow… Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama are the main characters in this story.

Nanoha: Yes Vivio. Although I don't think if the author can pull it through. Even the title is pretty lame. (looking at the author with a sign of doubt)

Author: Hey! How rude... Mou, it can't be helped. It was just a whim when I thought of making a fanfiction even though I don't have a background on how to make a proper story. Regarding the title, I haven't thought of it because I just thought of making the story a while ago.

Fate: Nanoha, go easy on her. (turns around to face the author). But still, Author-chan, are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean it's really suspicious and you're changing our abilities.

Bardiche: That's right sir. It's really suspicious. Not to mention, I'm not included in the story.

Author: …

Raging Heart: And looks like the author won't include me as well.

Author: Eh?

Nanoha: That reminds me… I don't even have my exposure in the story unlike Alicia and Fate.

Vivio: Mama, will I be included in the story too? Though I don't mind as long as I can watch both of you. (stops for a while then turned to look at the author with doubt written on her face) Author-san, please do your best to make the story interesting.

Author: Geez, please go easy on me… Even Fate, Bardiche and Raging Heart… And Vivio too.*sigh* _'But honestly, I can't really blame them since I haven't thought on how I will continue the plot of this story.'_

Nanoha: I heard that… Telepathy is really helpful… Anyway, if you make even just a little wrong move. ... I swear… I-Will-Starlight-Breaker-You-Author-Chan. (smiling while in a White Devil mode)

Author: *gulp* _'She even read my mind.'_ Yes ma'am… (trying to make a force smile while saving her own life from verge of hell)

Narrator: What will happen to the author? Well, scratch that, since the main concern here is the story itself. Just do your best Author-san… For the sake of saving your life…

Author: Mou, even the narrator… Mou! Just wait for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, nothing's better than pushing my speed to the limit and feel the air all over me." Fate said while jumping on top of the buildings and running in alleys to avoid on getting notice. "What a peaceful night…"

"HELP!" screamed by a girl which was easily heard by Fate even though it's few blocks away from her.

"Or not…"

* * *

The girl continued to scream for help so Fate instantly went to where the girl might be.

In a dark alley, she saw a little girl holding a red wounded wolf and a vampire who's about to attack them again. Fate used her speed to stop the vampire using her lightning powers that gave a great impact at the vampire. The vampire hit the wall that even left a crack. He suddenly got up again but decided to leave. The blond watched as the vampire escaped then turned around to look at the little girl and the wolf.

"Are you okay?" Fate asked.

She got a small nod from the girl who's trembling from fear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Fate went over to them to check the wolf and gave the girl a soft smile. "You're friend here is deeply wounded. Do you know a place where she can be treated?"

"I can bring her to Shamal but… I can't carry her all alone."

Fate carried the wolf carefully to avoid hurting it further. "Hold on tight on me and guide me to this Shamal. I can carry you both so we can get there as quickly as possible."

The girl did what she said and climbed to Fate in a piggy back style while the blond held the wolf carefully in her arms.

"Ready?"

"Yes. And uhhmm, thank you -" The girl said softly while holding onto Fate tightly.

Fate made sure that her passengers won't fall since she was planning to use her ability and jump on top of the buildings to avoid on making a scene.

The blond was able to get them in their destination in no time. She let the girl climbed down from her to knock on the door of a house.

"Shamal! Shamal! Please open the door. Arf is deeply wounded and needed your help right now!" The girl continued to knock on the door then suddenly, the door was opened by a pink haired woman.

"Nanoha, what happened?" The woman asked and finally noticed a certain blond. "What the hell are you doing here, vampire?"

Before she can even put a fight, the little girl stopped her. "Don't, Signum. She's the one who helped us when a vampire attacked us. She even offered to carry us so that Arf will be treated immediately."

"I see... But she's not allowed to enter this house." The little girl was about to protest when Fate suddenly interrupted them.

"There's no need for that. I'm just passing by when I saw them so now I'm just gonna take my leave." The blond replied and didn't even react on the threat that was shown to her by older woman. She carefully handed the wolf into Signum's arms while looking at her without any sign of fear. After that, Fate jumped on top of the house and continued to jump away from them.

After the blond left, Signum carried the wolf into their house while the little brunette followed her while continuing her interrupted complaint. "Mou, Signum… Why did you do that? She even saved us from that vampire and I haven't thanked her and introduced myself properly."

"I opened the door just to see a little girl trembling and have blood in her hands, a wolf who's seriously injured and an unwounded vampire but with blood all over her. What do you expect I should do?" Signum said without even looking back at the brunette.

"Mou, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm already five. Why do you still keep treating me as if I can't even feed myself?" The girl pouted even though the older woman doesn't see her.

"Says the girl who was trembling when she got here. Not to mention, you were about to be served as a meal to that vampire who attacked both of you."

"But, -" Before the girl can even protest again, they were interrupted by a blond who already prepared some bandages and medical stuffs.

"What happened to her? Please, lay her down on the bed." The blond said after checking at the wounded wolf then turned to the little girl. "Nanoha-chan! Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere? Tell me."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We were attacked by some vampire but we were saved by another vampire. Is Arf gonna be alright?" The brunette frowned as she looked at the wolf that was lying down in the bed.

The girl sighed with relief and gave the brunette a small smile. "Don't worry, she will be fine. Her wounds were starting to heal but I still need to observe and wrap her wounds so that she will be good as new in no time."

The girl finally smiled again. "I'm glad."

"Nanoha, I think we should have you clean up. Your family, even Hayate and the others, will worry if they see you in that kind of state. I'll listen to the whole story after you cleaned yourself" Signum said as she led Nanoha in the bathroom and took some clean clothes for her.

"Okay." Nanoha went to the bathroom and started cleaning herself. 'Mou, because of Signum, I wasn't able to ask the name and look at the face of my savior properly. I wish I could see her again.'

* * *

Meanwhile…

'_I thought I was about to be eaten alive by that wolf.'_ Fate thought as she made her way in their house. _'I can sense that she's really strong and that there were other wolves that are also living there. Come to think of it, I haven't got the name of the kid that I saved although the wolf's name was Arf… I think it's Nan-to-ka… No-no-ha… Na-na-ho… Nah, whatever, we won't meet anymore so better not over think about it. '_

She tried to be quiet as possible but she gasped when she heard a certain voice.

"And where are you going young lady?"

'_Crap_.' Fate turned around slowly and sighed in relief when she saw that it was her sister. "Oh, it's just you, Onee-chan. I really thought it was mom."

"Oh, don't worry 'cause I'm really gonna tell her this time that you sneaked around but I'll limit myself as if you just did it for the first time." The older sister said while giving Fate a smirk to punish her for making her worry. The smirked was not seen by Fate but she shivered because of her sister's plan and the idea of being punished and scolded by their mother.

"Geez, just my lucky day." Fate walked towards her room then Alicia finally noticed the blood that was in her sister's clothes and hands.

Alicia immediately went to Fate to check on her while making a very worried face. "Fate, what happened to you? Did someone attack you?"

The other blond was confused but she suddenly realized what her sister meant and replied while making a force laugh.

"Oh, ahahaha… It's a really funny story…" The younger girl scratched the back of her head and smiled like an idiot.

Alicia shot a glare on her sister to show her sister that she wanted to know the truth. "Then… why not humor me…"

Fate stiffened and sighed because she sensed that she won't escape from Alicia. "Don't worry Onee-chan. I was doing my regular stroll when I suddenly heard a scream so I went over there and saw a human and a wolf being attacked by a vampire so I rescued them."

"What the- A human, wolf and a vampire… What did you get yourself into this time, Fate?" Alicia said while showing more worried face - if that's even possible - than before. "How about the blood? Why do you have so much blood in your clothes?"

"It's because I helped the girl and the wolf get in their house because the kid can't carry her friend alone. And since I'm not a normal human, I carried them since it's faster and less scandalous. Pretty cool, huh." Fate gave her sister a grin to assure her that she's really okay.

"Pretty cool your face..." Alicia pinched the ear of the other blond while leading her into the bathroom. "You went home late with your bloody clothes, encountered a human, a wolf and a vampire and you even escorted them to their house. Do you know how much ruckus you made? You're so in big trouble, Fate."

"Ow! Ow! Onee-chan, that hurts. "

"Oh, don't worry… There's more punishment for you after you finished cleaning yourself. When you're done, get some rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow morni—Oh wait, There's no more tomorrow since IT'S-ALREADY-PAST-MIDNIGHT!"

"Gee— Ow! …no more punishment… I already apologize Onee—Ow! …Chan… Please forgive your—Ow! …beloved sister already"

"Oh-Ho! You even have the guts to say that after all the trouble that you made."

"Come on - …Onee-chan. Why not praise me? I even helped some- Ow! Ow! … strangers even though I'm in the middle of my own way of night life."

"I was supposed to praise you but helping a wolf - a mortal enemy of vampires. You're even lucky that there's only one wolf. What if there were other wolves? I know you're strong but one against many still has its disadvantage."

'_Ah, right… Hhmm, I think I shouldn't mention that I did meet another wolf.' _Fate thought to herself while temporarily ignoring the fact that her ears were already as red as a tomato because of the pinch. "Onee-chan, I'm sorry. I learned my lesson." This time, Alicia released her sister. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to clean myself so go back to your room now and rest." Fate made her way in the bathroom.

"Fine. But remember, you owe me big time and an explanation on what happened. Don't stay too long so you won't get sick, okay?" Alicia started working towards her own room.

"Hai, Hai! You really are such a worrywart… mo-ther…"

"Fate!"

Before Alicia can even punish her sister, Fate already closed the door making her sighed. "I know I'm such a worrywart but it's because you're way too carefree but way too kind at the same time. But still, to call me mother… Geez… I just don't want to get you hurt, my silly twin." The girl smiled a little while softly looking at the bathroom door then proceeded in her own room. "Goodnight, Fate."

* * *

A/N: And there it is… The second chapter… I'm still in the middle of forming the plot… Hopefully, I'll be able to continue this without getting any serious trouble or something. By the way, thank you to Sammie-Chan89 and KillerQueen118 for reading the first chapter.

Sammie-Chan89: I read your works many times ('The Destroyer', 'Seeing What Can't Be Seen' and 'Lost but Found Again' and I really appreciate that you spared some of your time reading the first chapter. *grin*

Guys, if ever you find some errors or something… Please let me know so I can correct it… Thank you very much… Please take care of me…*bows* \/(^_^)\/

**Nanoha:** What the!

**Author:** *gulp* What the what… Nanoha-sama? (Smiling nervously as Nanoha gave an I'm-so-going-to-kill-you aura) _'Oh no, I can see my tombstone now with my engrave name getting nearer and nearer towards me. I don't want my life to end here. I'm still young. I haven't done the things that I wanted to do.'_ (Sobbing within herself)

**Nanoha:** (Giving a very sickenly sweet smile) Author-chan, I'm really glad that I already got my exposure but why-the-hell-did-I-become-a-five-year-old-kid?

**Raging Heart:** Master, do you want to starlight breaker her now or use some other powerful attack?

**Author:** _'Geez, looks like Raging Heart is still mad at me for not including her in the story.' _Not you too, Raging Heart. (Turns around to Nanoha) *sigh* You can't blame me, it's the first thing that came into my head and besides a five year old Nanoha is really cute, don't you think?"

**Nanoha:** But-

**Fate:** That's right Nanoha. You're really cute with your five year old appearance.

**Nanoha:** Mou, Fate-chan~~~.

**Vivio:** Fate-mama is right. The five year old Nanoha-mama is really cute. Playing with Nanoha-mama kinda sounds fun.

**Nanoha:** Mou, even Vivio too… (Deadly aura is starting to fade away)

**Author:** (Sighing with relief_) 'Way to go, guys. My life was extended again. (Looks at the tombstone which was also moving far away from her) Bye-bye tombstone. Thank you for reminding me how great life is.'_ (Looks at Nanoha again) They're definitely, absolutely, totally, completely right Nanoha. You were really cute in this chapter.

**Nanoha:** That's way too much agreeing Author-chan….*blushing* I-I see. O-okay… Nyahaha…

**Fate:** …It makes me want to pet and takes care of her too… (Sighing while daydreaming then looks at Nanoha) I wish you just stay like that. You're so cute. I won't mind it because you can be Vivio's playmate too.

**Nanoha:** (Deadly aura starting to form again) So Fate-chan just really wants to treat me like her own child…

**Fate: **(Still daydreaming) Yeah~~~ (Sighing while smiling goofily)

**Author:** _'Oh ohh… Why do I feel like I'm going just standing in the edge of hell __**again**__ and why do I see my tombstone coming back __**again**?__'_(Looking at Nanoha) Ohh, now I know. It's because Nanoha looks at me like she's about to kill me right no- Wait! What!

**Nanoha:** (Deadly aura at its maximum level) Author-chan… Look what you have done to **my** Fate. She just wants to treat me like some kid now, because of you.

**Raging Heart:** Let's just Starlight Breaker her master. I'm ready when you are.

**Author:** What the hell? I thought a device is bound to follow her master. Stop putting evil thoughts to her Raging Heart! Mou! (Looks at Fate) And Fate, snap out of it already! Your girlfriend is about to kill me!

**Fate:** (Still in her own fantasy smiling goofily ignoring the people around her) Ahahahaha… Sooooo cute… Nanoha… Five years old… Nanoha~~~…

**Nanoha:** Raging Heart…. Onegai….

**Raging Heart:** Stand by… Ready…

**Author:** _'Crap. There is no way Fate can help me right now since she's in her own Lalala land' _It can't be helped then. (Making a battle stance)

**Nanoha:** Oh-ho! Looks like Author-chan is willing to fight us, Raging heart.

**Raging Heart:** Don't worry, master. I already prepared our combat tactics ever since the first chapter was released. Now, Author… Come and face the verge of hell.

**Nanoha:** (Looks at Raging heart skeptically) Uhhmm, Raging heart? Are you watching those late night shows again without my permission?

**Raging Heart:** …

**Nanoha: **Oh well, whatever. (Looks at the Author) Just like she said, go and attack first Author-chan.

**Author:** Alright, here goes nothing! Aahh! (Runs towards Nanoha but immediately passed her to escaped)_ 'As if I can do that. Fighting you only meant a shorter life span for me... I better run away from her and that tombstone while I still have a chance.'_

**Narrator:** So the battle ended without any sense… What will happen to Nanoha and Fate? More importantly, what will happen to this story after the author ran away from her so called verge of hell. Find out next time, hopefully, if she ever survives this time from Nanoha…

**Nanoha:** Dammit! Author-chan! Come back here!

**Raging Heart:** That's right master, let's go after her and finished this mission… I'm going to make sure that my plans are 100% success.

**Nanoha:** Seriously, Raging Heart… You're watching too many late night shows… I think, I should limit you from those…

**Raging Heart:** …

**Narrator:** *cough* To end this… I'll just say what the author would probably say since it looks like she's still busy escaping from the White Devil but it seems like I should give that credit to Raging Heart… *cough* Anyway, as Author-san quoted … Mou! Just wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine. But remember, you owe me big time and an explanation on what happened. Don't stay too long so you won't get sick, okay?" Alicia started working towards her own room.

"Hai, Hai! You really are such a worrywart… mo-ther…"

"Fate!"

Before Alicia can even punish her sister, Fate already closed the door making her sighed. "I know I'm such a worrywart but it's because you're way too carefree but way too kind at the same time. But still, to call me mother… Geez… I just don't want to get you hurt, my silly twin." The girl smiled a little while softly looking at the bathroom door then proceeded in her own room. "Goodnight, Fate."

* * *

"I can't believe it! That vampire attacked me with some sort of lightning or electricity!" The vampire made his way into some mansion. He went straight in a very large room where a man was sitting in a couch near the fireplace while holding a glass of wine. "Master, I'm sorry. I failed to complete my mission because some vampire with some sort of abilities attacked me."

"Heeeh- And what sort of abilities are you referring to?"

"She has this sort of lightning or electric abilities, my master."

"Hooo- interesting… You may go now…"

"Thank you, my master." The vampire bowed deeply then walked outside the door when a sword went through her chest. "Mas-ter, why?" The vampire tried to release himself from the sword that was struck on him but the man just pushed it more through him.

"I haven't finished yet… What I mean to say is You-may-go-now-in-hell." The vampire turned into ashes while the man returned in his couch. "I don't need a failure… " He drank his wine. "Hhmm, it looks like one of my experiments didn't go to waste this time… Interesting, very interesting... Hahahahaha!"

* * *

"Nngghh… I can't believe I slept in the couch" The little girl sat up and stretched when she suddenly realized that she's not in her own house. "Oh no! It's already morning! My mom is going to kill me!"

"That's right… You're in big trouble little-Nanoha-Chan…" said by another brunette while making her way on the couch to sit.

"Hayate-chan!"

"And good morning to you too…" said Hayate as she gives Nanoha a beaming smile.

Nanoha ran toward the door of the house. "Later Hayate… I need to go home since I was not able to tell them that I was here."

"Don't worry, Nanoha-chan. I already called them last night to inform them that you were going to spend the night here. Besides, it's not like you do this all the time, you know." The little girl stopped, sighed in relief and walked back at the couch again.

"Thank you, Hayate-chan… You know how scary mom is whenever she's mad and I don't want to suffer from her deadly punishments and scolding. I didn't secretly name her as Angelic Devil for nothing." The girl shivered in fear as she recalls the previous punishments that she got from her mother. "Other people think that she can't even hurt a fly because of her angelic face but once you made a wrong move, she switches in her devil mode…"

"I already know that… Anyway, why not thank me by telling me what happened last night. After we got home, I saw a sleeping kid wearing Vita-chan's clothes and a wolf with bandages."

"That's right! How dare you wear my clothes…? Now, I have to burn it because some stupid kid wore those dress." A red-haired girl entered the living room while drinking a glass of milk. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that she got herself in a trouble again Hayate. She's really stupid in every aspect. Baka, baka, baaakaaa….!"

"Vita-chan! So mean~~~… Mou… It's not like I can wear other people's clothes here." The little girl pouted while crossing her arms but Vita-chan only gave her a snicker…

'_Fufufu, she's really not an honest girl. Even though she likes teasing Nanoha-chan very much, she still cares for her a lot.'_ Hayate thought as she remembered when Vita-chan was the one who panicked the most and even suggested to chase after the vampire that dared to hurt her after hearing the story from Signum and Shamal. "Now tell me Nanoha-chan… What happened last night?"

After the girl finished her story, another red-haired woman entered the living room. "So that's what happened after I lost my consciousness."

"Arf!" The girl ran into the older woman and gave her a big hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Che! Of course I am… That stupid vampire just got lucky for hitting me."

"Heehh~~~ Too much luck for getting you unconscious." Vita-chan said while giving Arf a smirk.

"Shaddup… I already said that he was just lucky and that's that!" The woman returned the hug to Nanoha. "You worry too much, Nanoha. I'm already fine… See-, good as new… Hehehe." The red-haired girl smiled at the girl but showed an uneasy looked for a second that was unnoticed to others except for Hayate.

Hayate stood up while looking at the other brunette. "Nanoha-chan, I think you should go home now. Even though I told them that you're here, they still worry about you."

"Uhhn…" The girl nodded and gave Arf a final hug then turned around to face Hayate and gave her a cheerful smile.

The brunette looked at Vita. "Vita-chan, why not escort Nanoha into their house and while you're at it, buy some cake and dessert_ since you really like the sweets that they sell there_." She gave a playful wink at the midget.

"What? I don't want to be some kind of chaperon for a kid, Hayate!" Vita protested even though she's already walking towards the door.

"Heeh- chaperon, you look like a playmate of Nanoha for me…" said Arf with a playful mocking voice. "Oh, speaking of which, why not go to the playground and play with Nanoha and the other children too, _kiddo_."

"I'll bite you to death!" Vita growled and shot a glare to Arf before looking at the little brunette again. "Oi, Nantoka! Are you coming or not?"

The girl pouted after Vita intentionally mispronounced her name. "It's Na-no-ha… Geez, when will you get my name correct, Vita-chan."

"Whatever, Nodoka." Vita gave Nanoha a smirk before going outside the house. "If you're too slow, I'm really going to leave you, Nonoha…"

The girl pouted even more with crossed arms. "I said it's- Mou I give up!" Then, she turned around to Hayate and Arf while giving them her famous charming smile. "Thanks for having me here... Oh, and Arf… Don't worry too much and I'm really happy that you're alright now."

The red-haired woman gasped and blushed a little after the brunette's choice of words. "O-okay. Be careful Nanoha.."

"Of course… I'm off!"

The girl ran outside the house leaving the two alone in the living room.

"Looks like Nanoha felt your uneasiness too. For a five year old girl, she's really perceptive and mature in her own way."

Hayate and Arf seated in the couch again.

"Yeah. And aside from that, she's also learning other things because of you. Waaay too many…"

"Mou, Arf… You made it sound as if I'm a bad influence for her. I'm really hurt, you know. It hurts here." Hayate feigned a very dramatic hurt look while pointing in her chest where her heart is.

"Nooo~~~. I'm just saying that you should limit yourself. She often thinks like an adult unintentionally but she's still just an innocent kid and I don't want her to grow up like some kind of pervert. Most of all, I don't want to see her having this perverted look in her face or groping other people."

"Hey! That's too much…! Signum and Shamal don't complain whenever I grope them. " The brunette pouted while crossing her arms in her chest. "Besides, it's my way of showing them my affection."

"I'm just telling the truth… And they don't complain because they care for you so much." The older woman looked at the girl and raised her right eyebrow. "Affection? More like a dirty old man to me."

"What? I'm a girl! Others even thought that I'm just a high school girl even though I already live for so many years since our bloodline lengthens our life span and aging is not a problem for us unlike the humans who won't even last for two centuries. More like for 100 years or so."

"We're not the only one who are capable of that Hayate…" said Arf with a serious tone this time which was easily noticed by Hayate.

"I know… It's not like I'm not fully aware of the so-called mortal enemies of the werewolves. However, I don't really believe that the two clans are like that. Only those who fight for power and superiority believe those things." Hayate seated properly while looking at the ceiling of the house.

"But despite that, we are not like them because we don't fight unless given the circumstance that we need to defend ourselves from them. We even transfer to different places so that humans won't notice that we age slower than them." She put her hands on the back of her head and leaned on the couch to make herself comfortable. "I heard from Signum that a vampire rescued and brought you and Nanoha here last night. She also said that the girl has this mysterious and powerful aura even though she just looks like some high school girl and she didn't even wince to the fact that she just went in our house."

"I see… I don't want to say this but I think she's really strong for her to be able to defeat that bastard last night."

The room went silent until Hayate broke it. "I really want to meet this vampire to know if she's good or bad but I think that it will be very inconvenient and I don't want to risk anything since there's also a possibility that she's one of those filthy vampires who don't just kill humans but werewolves too."

The red-haired girl didn't answer so Hayate continued. "Signum also said that it seems like Nanoha-chan was sulking last night because she wasn't able to thank the girl properly." This time, she got a flinch from the other woman. "I know you Arf, Signum and you are quite alike regarding your pride as wolves. Now, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

The woman started to talk again but with sad tone. "It's just that- Vita-chan's right. It was too careless for me to let that bastard attacked us last night. If the other vampire didn't come to rescue us, I don't know what he will do to Nanoha. She's just a kid and a human too, but I don't think that the he will even give a damn about that." Arf sighed while glancing in her clasped hands. "I hate to admit it 'cause it's against my principle but I owe that vampire big time. Not just my own life but also Nanoha's. My conscience will keep bugging me if I won't be able to return the favor even if it came from a vampire."

"Some kind of warrior's pride, huh." Hayate moved to look at Arf properly. "Don't be too hard on yourself Arf. Nanoha didn't even blame you for what happened last night."

The older woman instantly looked at the brunette. "But-"

"No more buts," said Hayate as she cut off her protest and placed her hands on Arf's shoulder to face her. "It's not like we all wanted that to happen. I also want to thank the vampire who helped you last night but we don't even know where she is right now and what's her real intention."

The older woman finally gave a smile. "I guess you're right Hayate. But still, I want to meet her to show her my deep gratitude but if I find out that she also wants to hurt us…" Arf punched her left palm as if she was making her firm statement. "I will beat her to death!"

* * *

"Achoo!" A certain blond sneezed then sniffed as she changed from her pajamas. "Geez, what a good way to start my day… It's like someone's talking about me…" The girl walked towards her door to grab some breakfast but she suddenly shivered in fear. "Oh noooo…. What if Alicia is already telling mom what happened last night?"

Fate instantly ran towards the hall as she made her way in the kitchen while tripping and bumping several times. "Alicia-nee, for heaven's sake, Noooo!"

* * *

"Some warrior's way, huh…." Hayate quirked an eyebrow while giving her a lopsided smile._ 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Signum? Normally, she's the one who wakes up early.'_

_

* * *

_

"Achoo!" A certain pink-haired woman sneezed then sniffed as she headed for the bathroom.

"It looks like someone's thinking about_ my_ little Signum." The blond walked towards the other woman.

"I can't believe that you will cheat on me early in the morning." Shamal smiled at her deviously as she snaked her arms around Signum. "Now I have to punish you for that Si-chan~~~."

"Shamal… We need to go downstairs now…. Hayate and the others might be looking for us already. " The pink-haired woman tried to released herself from the other girl who tried not to let her go. "Sha-Shamal, please let's go dow- mmff."

* * *

"By the way Hayate, why did you even asked Nanoha even though you already know what happened last night?"

"Oh that… I just want to hear it coming from Nanoha and besides I wanted to ask her a very important question…" Hayate suddenly got serious. "It's like a life and death situation if I can't ask her that but I totally failed to ask her about it."

'_Looks like Hayate has discovered something really important. She may be a pervert and acts like a dirty old man but she's way too perceptive, as in she's always one step ahead of us. ' _Arf gulped while gazing at Hayate. "Wha-what is it Hayate?"

"I have been wondering about this since last night… I wanted to ask her…" the brunette said as their stares and their faces gets closer and closer.

"You wanted to ask her?"

"I really, really wanted to ask her if…."

"You really, really wanted to ask her if…?"

The brunette spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. "I want to ask if the vampire is really hot…" The brunette seated properly with her slyly smile and dreamy eyes. "You know, because they said that vampires are hot! Oh! Oh, and I also want to ask her if the girl is well endowed in the chest part." Now laughing like an idiot as she went in her own fantasy world and muttered to herself ignoring the dark aura emitting from the woman beside her. "She might even let me grope her or something. Aha…Aha…Ahahaha…" Then she looks at the woman beside her. "What do you thi- Ow! That hurts Arf! Geez!"

Arf cut her off by hitting the back of Hayate's head. "Glad you felt it 'cause I wouldn't mind doing it again if you won't return from your own Lalala land." She then sighed heavily. "This is why I don't want Nanoha spending so much time with you since you always tend to teach her weird ideas."

"Hey! It's not like that always, you know." The girl rubbed the back of her head while giving Arf a death glare. "Geez, Signum and Shamal won't dare hurting me like this. You're so mean Arf."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll take that as a compliment and it's an honor for me to know that I'm the only one who can discipline you and protect Nanoha from your twisted and out of this world ideas."

The red-haired girl smirked, stood up then walked toward the kitchen to make some breakfast. _'Just as I thought... She's just a dirty old man… to the max.'_

Hayate pouted still rubbing the back of her head. "Ow! Ow!" Hayate stood up as she raised her right hand as if punching in the air even though the woman wasn't looking at her anymore and shouted with pride. "I also taught her good things that help her developed her well-being… right, NANOHA-CHAN?"

* * *

"Achoo!" A certain brunette sneezed and sniffed as she walked with her red-haired companion. "Geez, I forgot that today's going to be cold… I should have brought my coat."

"Oi, Nantoka…! Hurry up or you will be left behind…" Vita glanced at Nanoha who was walking few steps behind her and spoke with playful pitch. "Or do you want to be just a slow poke while your mother is already thinking on what she would do to you for not notifying them of not going home last night.

"Vita-chan~~~ I said it's Na-no- Oh no! No-no-no! I don't want that."The girl stopped and shivered then started running faster. "Mou, Vita-chan… Wait for me…"

* * *

A/N: This is it for now… I just want to apologize for not giving the spotlight to Nanoha and Fate but I promise that there will be one for them. Just like before, I'm still thinking of what I should do next so please bear with me for a while.

I also want to take this opportunity to thank you guys who read the recent chapters. Oh and I want to thank NetsuMe, chibi sakura yuki, Monichanz, Sammie-Chan89, Lance58, devilhamster, Lily Testarossa, Honulicious, KillerQueen118 and Asuka47 for your reviews and responses. It made my heart flutter and I really hope that I can pull this through. I'm really glad that you like the previous chapter… (^_^)\/

As always, I'll really appreciate it a lot if you will have time to tell me if there there's a problem regarding my grammar and paragraphs. I have to apologize if ever I used repetitive words and simple terms because my vocabulary isn't really that broad. One more thing, please, please, please… If the chapter is starting to mislead or confused you, please let me know to avoid further confusion. *bows* Again, thank you and please take care of me… *peace sign*

**Author:** Nngghh… (Starts to regain her consciousness) Where am I? Why is it so dark in here…?

**Nanoha**: (Switches the lights on) Oh-ho… You're finally awake… Why don't you tell her Raging Heart…

**Raging Heart:** … Thousands of years ago, this place was built to interrogate all those people who were accused or even showed disobedience in their masters' will… Years have passed and only few people are still aware that this place exists… There are those who even dare to enter this fearsome place but only few survives and were able to come out alive… The place were it all starts and end… The so-called… _Interrogation Room_…

A/N: Don't ask me what that is… I know, that doesn't make any sense at all… =P

**Author:** … (Confuse look in her face... Not that affected because she's still half asleep)

**Nanoha:** … (Dumbstruck look in her face with her mouth open)

**Raging Heart:** What's wrong, my master?

**Nanoha:** _'Maybe I should restrict her from watching TV shows._' (Has a very uneasy look in her face, more like constipated expression because of her device's statement) Uuhhmm… Errr… Raging Heart… I think that's a bit… too much… (Giving Raging Heart a force smile not wanting to offend her device)

**Raging Heart:** Oh... I thought that I should explain it with a little something to make it more appealing… I will just make it simple then, my master… (Stops for a moment)… Right now, you're in my master's _interrogation room_…

**Nanoha:** (Finally recovered from her shock) That's more like it Raging Heart…! Good job! (Giving a thumbs up as she stick out her tongue out sideward)

**Author:** '_What are they talking about?_ _More importantly, how did I even get here? I can't seem to remember_… (Tries to recall her memories_) 'I was just writing the next chapter then she found my hide out so I started running away from them again when suddenly- Ah! Now I remember!'_ (Looking at Nanoha with terrified look on her face)

**Nanoha:** *Grin* That's right Author-chan… I used my Starlight Breaker on you when we chased after you… Uhhmm, well, it's more like Raging Heart was the one who hit you with it…

**Author:** He-hey! Don't just read other people's thoughts! (Sudden realization then looks at Raging Heart) Aha! I knew it! You always hated me for not including you in the story! (Was about to point a finger on the said device when she suddenly felt that there's something restraining her hands at her back) Ow! Ow! What the hell… Is… Is this a handcuff?

**Nanoha:** Nyahaha! So you finally noticed it,huh. I don't want to risk the fact that you might try to escape again so I used those to restrain you, Author-chan. (Having a you're-so-dead-right-now-Author-Chan sickenly sweet smile)

**Author:** (Looking at Nanoha nervously while forcing a smile) Aha-hahaha… Wh-what do you need from me Na-Nanoha-sama?

**Nanoha:** Oh, nothing much… (Taps the lights that was tied in some kind of rod into the ceiling to make some effects like in some interrogation rooms, swinging back and forth) As always, I'm still furious for making me a five year old kid. But… (Starts walking around the Author who was seated in a chair) It came to my attention that the people who gave their reviews on you were glad about your work but at the same time... (Stops in front of the Author)... they were also surprised that you made me a five year old kid and they were also asking the age of Fate in the story. (Looks in different direction as if she's talking to someone) Speaking of which, I just want to thank those who agreed with me and I also want to apologize in behalf of this idiot author for surprising you with her statement in my character because her way of thinking is very inconsistent and illogical. *bows*

**Author:** Hey!

**Raging Heart:** I told her that! (Talks with proud tone)

**Author:** (Gives Raging Heart a sharp glare which was currently flying around her then looks at Nanoha with nervous smile) Mou, Na-Nanoha-sama, I already read those many times and by the way… (Looks from the side as if talking to someone _too_) … I also wanna thank you guys for your reviews and responses (mentally giving a thumbs up since she's still restrained by a handcuff) ... and I hope that I'll be able to answer your questions in the near future *grin*… About Fate's age, I can't exactly pinpoint the precise age but it's way more than the age on how long a human can live since I thought that vampires have longer lives than a normal human. Oh and dhampirs are like that too, if I'm not mistaken. Despite that, she still looks like a high school girl. There's also a question about who Fate referred to which she met. She's referring to Signum. I hope that I was able to partially answer your questions. *bows*

**Nanoha:** … _'Why did she suddenly mention the dhampirs?'_

**Author:** (Looks at Nanoha again) Don't worry about it Nanoha-sama… I will make sure that there will be a lovey-dovey moment between you and Fate so please bear with me for a while by waiting for the future chapters.

**Nanoha:** *blushes* O-okay…. Bu-

Door opens.

**Fate:** Nanoha… Are you he-? What the… Nanoha! (Looks at Nanoha) Author-chan! (Looks at the Author) Nanoha! (Looks at Nanoha again)

**Raging Heart:** Raging Heart…

Now, everybody is dumbfounded while staring at Raging Heart.

**Raging Heart:** What's wrong, my master? I just want to remind you that I'm also here…

**Nanoha:** *sigh* Too many late night shows Raging Heart… Waaaay too many…

**Raging Heart**: …

**Fate:** Anyway… Nanoha, why is Author-chan here in our bedroom with one light and chair?

**Hayate:** (Pops out from the door frame) Ya-hoooo! Hello Nanoha-chan… I wanted to visit you so I- (Looks at Fate as she tilt her head to the left) Fate-chan, I thought this was your bedroom?

**Author:** Finally! Fate-chan... Hayate… Help me…! (Tries to stand up but trips together with the chair and hits her head first.) Ouch! He-help meee…. Ugghh… (Loses her consciousness again)

**Nanoha and Fate:** Author-chan!

**Hayate:** (Walks towards Author-chan) What the hell has happened? (Stops for a while when she notice a handcuff) Is this a handcuff? But what's with the pink fur…? (Looks at Nanoha)

**Nanoha: **Errr, Nyahahaha… (Scratches her cheeks with slight blush on her face)

**Hayate:** Huh? (Then looks at Fate)

**Fate:** … (Looks away and flushes really hard) '_Oh no... Of all people... Why did she has to find out about **that**_.'

**Hayate:** (Looks at the handcuff again while trying to connect the dots) Handcuff… Bedroom… And two lovey-dovey couple who can't take their hands off with each other… (Eyes widen with her sudden realization) Oh-My-Gosh! (Looks at the two with sly grin on her face) You naughty little devils….! Hahahaha… I knew that you like each other so much but to the point of having this...! (Burst out laughing) Oh boy~~~… I can't wait to _tell _my latest discovery to others… (Continues to laugh)

**Fate:** (Blushing even more if that's still possible) Ha-Hayate! It's not like what you thi-think… And _please_, don't tell this to others especially to Signum… Nanoha, say something… (Lowers her head due to her embarassment)

**Nanoha:** Uhhmmm…. Nya-ha-ha… (Scratches the back of her head while forcing a smile)

**Fate:** (Immediately looks at Nanoha that gave her a cramp on her neck) Na-Nanoha! Ow! Ow! My neck… My neck…

**Nanoha:** (Walks toward Fate to check up on her) Fate-chan! Are you okay? Let's take you to Shamal…

**Fate:** (Looks at Nanoha while giving her a loving gaze and smile) I'm okay Nanoha... Sorry for worrying you…

**Nanoha:** Are you sure, Fate-chan…? (Returns the loving gaze)

**Fate:** Of course, Nanoha… (Smiles that made Nanoha swoon)

**Nanoha:** _'So cute'_ Fate…

**Fate:** Nanoha…

**Nanoha:** Fate...

**Narrator:** And so our main protagonists are caught up in their own Lalala land again while Hayate continued her mad laughing, as if there's no more tomorrow, and plans on how she will tell her new found discovery to others… The only problem is…. they were so caught up in their own worlds without even noticing that the author is still unconscious because of all the sufferings she had experienced for not giving a proper answer because of her indecisiveness… Well, she already thought of something but she's still trying to connect her plans for the story… Wherever your soul is right now Author –san, I hope that you already found your happiness.

**Author:** (Tries to lift her head while mumbling something even with her awkward position) Ho-how rude… I'm still alive, dam-mit… (And loses her consciousness again)

**Raging Heart:** I already scanned her Narrator-kun and she she's okay… just unconscious… She has some broken bones, small bruises and some head injury when she tripped a while ago…. But all in all, she'll be okay.

**Narrator:** Uhhmm, Raging Heart… Isn't that a serious case already?

**Raging Heart:** ….

**Narrator:** Oh well… There you have it ladies and gentlemen… Author-san is alive, still breathing and doing just fine… _'I hope'… _What will happen to this story? Does Author-san still have the strength, good health and longer life span to continue her story? Will she even lasts after all those notorious sufferings? (Stops for a moment)Oh, never mind since our main focus is more on the chapters…. More importantly, what will happen to Nanoha and Fate who were not featured that much in this chapter…

**Nanoha and Fate:** Hey! We heard that! (Both pout but resume in their own world again)

**Narrator:** (Continues his dialogue ignoring the two) Let's find out in the next chapter of…. _'Come to think of it, the title is still pretty lame and it's really not to be considered as a title, is it?'… _*cough* Let's just find out what will happen in the next chapter, shall we?... *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

"Achoo!" A certain brunette sneezed and sniffed as she walked with her red-haired companion. "Geez, I forgot that today's going to be cold… I should have brought my coat."

"Oi, Nantoka…! Hurry up or you will be left behind…" Vita glanced at Nanoha who walked few steps behind her and spoke with playful pitch. "Or do you want to be just a slow poke while your mother is already thinking on what she would do to you for not notifying them of not going home last night.

"Vita-chan~~~ I said it's Na-no- Oh no! No-no-no! I don't want that."The girl stopped and shivered then started running faster. "Mou, Vita-chan… Wait for me…"

* * *

Alicia went down to grab some breakfast when she smelled something good. In the kitchen, she saw an older woman with purple hair who was currently busy cooking some fried eggs and bacon. She went to the kitchen to get some milk and then to the cabinet where they put their utensils and plates to prepare the table.

"Morning, mom." The girl seated as she continued drinking her milk again.

"Good morning too, Alicia." After she finished cooking, she walked back in the dining table to place the food. "Is your sister awake already?"

The blond girl replied playfully. "Yes~~~."

Precia feigned a surprise looked. "Oh! Finally! A miracle has happened. Looks like it's going to rain today?" She paused for a moment then started drinking her coffee. "Now, seriously, did she wake up already?"

Alicia giggled with her mother's exaggerated response. "Nope! I lied~~."

Her mother chuckled as she grabbed a newspaper that was placed in the side of the table. "Figures… It's already a given that your sister is not a morning person." She turned a page in the newspaper. "Before, I always tried to wake her up but the end scenario will be just like I'm either talking to a moody Fate or a half-asleep Fate so in the end, I just gave up."

The blond stopped eating then looked at her mother. "I know right. She's the type of person who don't easily get mad and also a very sweet girl but when it comes to her sleep, she's like a different person." She placed her elbow in the table and placed her cheek in her palm. "There was one time when I tried to wake her up when we were kids…"

_Alicia knocked on the door of Fate's room. "Fate, it's morning already… Wake up!"_

_The girl just mumbled something so she decided to enter her room. "Come on, Fate. Wake up!"_

_She just received another mutter so she tried to grab her sister's blanket."Come on, Fate. If you don't wake up, I'm going to eat all the sweets in the refrigerator." _

_The girl opened her eyes and seated immediately. "NO WAY!"_

_Alicia chuckled as she looked at her sister. "I'm just kidding. I'm not like my twin who has a sweet tooth."_

"_Aaargh, Onee-chan, I love you so much but if you ever do that again, I'm really going to electrocute and fry you alive." Fate growled while her eyes started to close again and went back to sleep again ignoring her dumbstruck twin._

"I don't know if she's serious that time but I really don't want to know because I don't want to be fried yet." She sighed. "After that, I didn't urge to wake her up."

Her mother laughed and placed the newspaper back in the table again. "Of course she didn't mean that Alicia because you two were very close. Both of you were still kids back then but yeah, I guess waking her up was not a really good idea." She looked at her daughter. "Although, I still don't know how she got that ability of using electricity."

"I know what you mean mom. I also have the blood of a vampire but Fate's case is way too different." Alicia took a sip in her milk again. "If only dad was here, he might be able to answer these."

Precia moved her seat beside her daughter. "I know sweetheart and trust me, he really loves you both so much and if he only knew that he would have a twin, he will even jump from joy." She placed her hand on top of the girl's hand. "I remember when I told him that I'm pregnant when he came to the hospital, he was so happy…" Then she grinned. "…to the point that he fainted, dead on the spot… The people around us laughed at him while I just blushed and giggled because of his reaction." She gave a very soft smile as she remembered her dead husband. "After that, he spoiled me so much and became overprotective just to make sure that I'm always okay and the baby inside me too."

She giggled when she recalled another memory when she was still a kid. "Fate's like that too, mom. Maybe she got her over protectiveness from dad. There was even one time where she punched a boy who was bullying me when we were kids. She almost beat him to death when she found me crying when I was bullied because of my eyes."

"_Oi! If you ever dare to bully my onee-chan again, I'm going to beat you to death, ten times fold, got it!" Fate growled that made the boy shivered in fear and cried._

"_Waaahh! I'm going to tell this to my mom!" The boy ran away from them as he wiped his tears._

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever, go call your mom or whatever army you have," the blond said as she brushed off the dust in her dress._

"_Fate-chan, *sniff* I think that's *sniff* too much." Alicia said as she wiped her tears after the boy left._

"_Noooo~~~ It's still not enough 'cause he made my onee-chan cry," the younger blond said as she brushed off the dust that went in her sister's dress. "I'm always here to protect you, even mother, so don't hesitate to tell me if someone hurt you, okay?"_

"_Fate-chan, that's a boy," said Alicia who was amused because of her twin's declaration._

"_And I'm a girl," Fate retorted then gave her sister a wide smile and a victory sign. "But I'm gonna be stronger and stronger so that I can protect both you and mom so don't worry about it!"_

"I was really surprised that time because we were still kids back then, but she was able to say something like that. I thought that maybe she just learned it from the shows that she watched." The blond sighed but smiled lovingly because of her sister's protectiveness.

The older woman smiled softly. "She grew up just like her dad. You know, your father always said something like that too, like 'Darling, I will always protect you and our future kids so you don't have to worry' or something like that with a huge grin in his face."

Alicia giggled. "I guess so. Not to mention, you also told me that father is so carefree."

"Yes. Very~~~… Such a pain whenever he's like that. He doesn't care how serious the situation is. He would just say that everything's going to be alright despite my protest and worry but..." Her mother held the cheeks of her daughter lovingly. "… I love him so much and I'm really grateful to him for giving me the most wonderful gift in the whole world and that's _you and Fate._"

Alicia blushed because of her mother's words. "Mom… We also love you so much and we know that father loves you too."

The woman stood up to place some dirty dishes in the kitchen. "Speaking of being carefree, did your sister sneaked out again last night?"

The girl seated properly and sighed. "Yeah… I tried to stop her but she's just too stubborn."

"I guessed there's nothing we can do about it, but just don't let her go out when it's full moon, okay?"

"Okay. But, it's still a mystery to me how she changes when it's full moon but I'm glad that it only happens once a month." The girl grabbed her plate and walked at the kitchen sink. "I have researched about pure vampires, dhampirs and other information that has connection in our bloodline but I still can't figure it out."

"Well, I was once a human but I didn't know how that happened and why it only happened to Fate and not you."

"My vampire blood is stronger than Fate's but her abilities are way too different and it's still a mystery up until now." The girl leaned in the counter as she looked at the ceiling. "I really wish that dad is still alive. He might be able to help us."

The woman frowned and stopped washing the dishes. "That's true. He was a famous researcher and scientist. People love him so much and respect him a lot because of his achievements and projects."

Alicia looked at her mother. "Mom, you're also a famous doctor back then and you also helped dad with some of his projects." She took a cup besides her and accidentally drunk the hot chocolate for Fate. "Bleegghh,,, too sweeeeeet." Alicia said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, that's Fate's."

"For heaven's sake, I like sweets too but not this much… Even though we're twins, her likes for sweets is way beyond nor-."

"Alicia-nee, for heaven's sake, Noooo!" Her twin sister cut her off while running towards the kitchen and tripped. "Ouch!"

A/N: I just connected it with chapter three.

The purple-haired woman turned to look at her daughter who's currently lying in her stomach after she stumbled. "Enthusiastic as usual Fate… But may I say… Even though I already told you this many times … running inside the house is not allowed. And what's about the ruckus this time, early in the morning?" She crossed her arms while tapping her left foot while waiting for an answer.

"Ah – hahaha… Good morning mom." The girl said laughing nervously as she looked up at her mother then at her sister. "_You haven't told her yet?"_

"_Nope! But now you're screwed." _Alicia replied using telepathy which they both possessed and gave her a smirk because of her twin's recklessness.

"Fate, I know that you're communicating with your twin telepathically so why not just tell me the truth or else…" Her mother quirked an eyebrow that made Fate seated in seiza and with her eyes shut and lowered her head.

"Uh-uhhmm yes ma'am! Iactuallywentoutlastnight…" Fate said without wasting any time fearing her mother's wrath.

"Oh-ho~~~ such an honest child you are Fate…" Precia grinned and winked at Alicia for a moment which was left unnoticed by Fate because her eyes were closed.

Fate looked at her mom with her apologetic eyes. "I'm really sorry mom... I- I just want to make a run and I can only do it at night so that other people won't notice."

'_You're really like your father. Always doing what he wants.'_ Precia tapped her chin with while feigning a thinking expression. "Since you were honest, I will forgive you but… I still need to punish you…"

"Anything, I will do anything…" Fate pleaded with her hands clasped together.

"I see~~~ I feel like I want to eat something sweet so maybe we should eat outside…" Her mother grinned and winked at her. ""… your treat, of course."

"Mom, anything! …anything except that." Fate gave her best puppy eye looked. "It's still early to go out. Vampires are supposed to be at home during daytime."

"Geez, you kept saying those things even though we all know that those were just superstitions." Alicia chuckled at her sister who glared at her in return. "Oh, I know~~ you're just too lazy to go out and you don't want to, because you're the one who's going to pay."

"No~~~ I just hate going out during dayti-" Fate stopped when she saw her mother walking towards the door. "Where are you going mom?"

The purple-haired woman looked at her daughter innocently. "Like I said, we're going out for the day."

"Yay!" Alicia said as she walked leaving Fate behind. "Hey mom… I saw this café and they're quite popular… I think it's called Midori-ya café… Let's go there."

"Hey! Listen to me!" Fate shouted but was only ignored by the two. '_They're ignoring me on purpose. They really like teasing me.'_

"Sounds nice Alicia…" Precia looked at Alicia then to Fate. "Fate, what are you waiting for? Come on."

"Mou, you're not even listening to me." Fate lowered her head and sighed. She stood up and followed the two after being defeated. "Hai~~, hai~~…"

* * *

"Hey Arf," Hayate said as she walked into the kitchen where the red-haired woman was. "Why don't we visit the Takamichi's today? It's been a while since we last paid a visit in their cafe. I'm sure we can still catch up with Nanoha-chan and Vita-chan since they're too slow."

"Hhmm…" Arf finished drinking her cup of milk. "I guess we can go there today. Well, considering those two together, they might have some pit stop or something that can avert their attention."

The two women walked out of the kitchen and took their coats to go at Takamachi residence.

* * *

"Oi! Nantoka! We should go straight to your house already…We shouldn't even be here from the start since we promise Hayate that we will go straight to your place…" Vita said while taking a glimpse at the other girl not far away from her in a certain part of a store full of teddy bears. "Stop your obsession with teddy bears already! That's too childish!

The brunette pouted and looked at her friend's direction. "You're the one to talk, Vita-chan!" The girl pointed at the stuff bunny that her friend was currently holding. "You're still holding that stuff bunny in that section with full of stuff toys too."

The red-haired girl blushed and quickly placed back the stuff bunny from its original place. She walked towards the door of the store but stopped a moment. She composed herself and looked back facing the other girl again. "*cough* I just picked the stupid stuff toy because it fell from the shelf… A-anyway, let's go to your place now…"

The brunette just gave her a smirk since she already knew that Vita is fond of stuff animals, more specifically, the stuff bunnies which she likes the most.

"Wha-what? What the hell are you waiting for? I said, let's go already stupid Nonoha!" the red-haired girl said with a slight blush on her face because of her friend's teasing look. She looks back and continued walking outside the store to avoid further teasing coming from the brunette.

Nanoha increased her pace towards the door but when she's almost near the red-haired girl, she whispered in her ears. "Whatever you say Vita-chan- whatever you say…" The brunette ran and didn't even looked at the other flabbergast girl.

"What the hell's with that retort? She's just a kid but she's not acting like one… I'm sure that Hayate's putting so many twisted ideas again in her mind again… Damn you, Hayate."

* * *

"Achoo!" A certain brunette sneezed and sniffed as she walked outside their house. "Aha-hahaha… Looks like a very hot girl is thinking about me right now… Talking about hotness…" She looked at the sky while grinning like some perverted idiot. "Maybe she's waiting for me at the café right now. Better not make that hot chick wait for this adorable young la-. Ow! Again, with that hitting problem of yours! Geez Arf!"

The girl's own fantasy world was cut off when the woman next to her smack the back of her head. "Che! It's my own way of saying - Stop out bursting your perverted thoughts, you nymphomaniac! Aaargh! I swear…"

"Hey! I'm just a healthy young teenage girl who just wants to express her thoughts." She crossed her arms and stomped her right foot. "I haven't heard that there's a law that stops a citizen from saying whatever he/she wants to say, you party pooper!"

Arf rolled her eyes and started walking, leaving the brunette with her continuous out of this world philosophy since she's already tired of giving any comments anymore. "Here comes her twisted philosophy again… I'm too tired already. Well, whatever."

"Arf! I'm still talking here! Listen to me dammit! Arf!" The red-haired woman still ignored Hayate's yells so she started to run to catch up with the woman. "Arf, you meanie! I hope that your fur will go bald one day!"

* * *

Vita collected herself again and started running to towards the girl. "Oi! Come back here Nodoka! I'm not done with you!"

Nanoha stopped and looked back at Vita. She clasped her hands on her back and stuck out her tongue. "It's Na-no-ha- bunny chan~~~." Then, she smirked and started running to escape Vita's fury after getting her revenge for purposely mispronouncing her name.

Vita growled then ran after the brunette as they make their way towards the girl's residence. "Oi! Stop right there Nantoka! Baka, baka, ba—ka-!"

* * *

Two blonds and a purple-haired woman walked in the streets as they made their way towards the said café.

"Fate, come on! Hurry up! It's here somewhere along this way so you better walked faster." said the older twin as she dragged her sister who wanted to go home already. "And… Why do you always wear black? You should try other colors too, you know…"

"Let me go, onee-chan. I just wanna go home already." Fate said as she struggled from her sisters grasped. "And I like wearing black okay…"

Precia just watched her daughters from behind and smiled lovingly. She looked at the sky as she thought of her husband who passed away. '_Darling… Thank you for giving me these sweet little angels. Don't worry about us up there, okay? But please, don't get tired of looking after us. Hope that this day will be a great day too. I love you darling… Your daughters love you too, even though the three of you didn't have the chance to meet.' _

"Oi! Onee-chan… Let me go already… This is embarrassing!" Fate said with a blush on her face while she tried to release herself from her Alicia. "We're in public, for goodness sake!"

"Awwww… Don't be stingy _Fate-y_… We also need some skinship sometimes, you know." She said with teasing tone as she hugged Fate's right arm, not letting her go.

Their mom walked faster and grabbed Fate's left arm. "Your sister's right, Fate… A little skinship isn't that bad… Besides, you like the 'cuddling' idea."

"Mo-mom! Not you too… Mou- is this part of the punishment too?" Fate said while blushing even more but with a slight smile on her face as she enjoyed their little bonding. "Geez… Fine… It's not like I can protest or something since you two always connive."

"Tsundere~~~?" Alicia said as she hugged Fate's arm tighter and glanced at her mother.

"Of course… That's our tsundere…" Precia said as winked at her older daughter.

"A-Am not! Let's go to… wherever that café is!" said Fate trying to hide her blushed but the two beside her just giggled.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know… I think it's been weeks since I last updated this and until now, the title is still lame… It can't be helped since my brain doesn't have the ability to think about this… (x_x) Oh right! I just want to thank you guys for reading and giving your reviews for the previous chapters. *thumbs up*

Also, Thank you to those who read and gave their reviews for my second story, 'Only To You'… Lily Testarossa, Lance58, Asuka47, NetsuMe, darkvalk , AHaru, Sammie-Chan89 , Kasirganin Forveti, -Wakai Kaze-… *bows* It really made me happy…

I'm quite worried on how you will react in this chapter but please feel free to say whatever you think. (^_-)\/

As always, I'll really appreciate it a lot if you will have time to tell me if there there's a problem regarding my grammar and paragraphs. I have to apologize if ever I used repetitive words and simple terms because my vocabulary isn't really that broad. One more thing, please, please, please… If the chapter is starting to mislead or confused you, please let me know to avoid further confusion. *bows* Again, thank you and please take care of me… \/(^_-)\/

At Shamal's clinic…

**Author:** '_Nngghhh...' _(Still unconscious because of what happened to her from chapter three)

**Shamal:** What happened to her?

**Fate: ** (Rubs her left cheek and blushes) Uhhmmm, err… Nanoha… she… uhhmmm…

**Shamal: ** (Sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose) No need to explain Fate… Looks like Nanoha-chan had done something outrageous again.

**Fate: ** (Looks down while still blushing) I'm very sorry Shama-

**Nanoha:** Kyaaaaaah! Fate-chuan! (Currently outside the room)

**Shamal:** Fate-chuan? *confuse*

**Fate: ** (Immediately opens the door looking left to right again and again) Nanoha! What happened? Where are you Nanoha?

**Nanoha: **Fate-chuan… Dyawn heew [down here]… (Grabs Fate's skirt)

**Fate:** (Looks down then stumbles backward) Na-na-nanoha! Wh-what happened to you?

**Nanoha:** (Starts crying) I-I dyownt nyow Fate-chuan [I don't know Fate-chan]… I wash jush isyeeping fow a whay dyen I-I bwikeym smoyyer aftew I wowe up [I was just sleeping for a while then I-I became smaller after I woke up] (Cries even more)

**Fate: ** (Recovers from her shock then comforts Nanoha) There, there sweetheart… Let's go to Shamal and ask her about this.

Both of them walk inside the room then Shamal gave her an examination…

**Shamal:** (Looks at Nanoha) There's nothing wrong with you Nanoha-chan… I already did a full examination to you… I still can't figure out how you became small… (Looks at Fate) Fate-chan. is there anything you can recall that might have a connection to this situation?

**Fate:** (Bites her lower lip while thinking) Uhhmm,… (Still thinking) Errr… Aha! (Looks down at Nanoha) Nanoha, this appearance of you… You look like the five years old Nanoha in the story of Author-chan except the way you talk is just some two or three years old kid…

**Nanoha:** (Gasps) Yow wayt Fate-chuan! [You're right Fate-chan] (Looks at Author-chan who's currently sleeping in the other bed)

**Shamal: ** Hhmm, maybe…. the reason you became like this is that you were affected by Author-chan's story and having a childish voice is because someone connived with Raging Heart to do something evil again.

**Author:** (Already conscious but didn't open her eyes) '_Shamal is really perceptive but somehow, it feels like someone's glaring at me.'_

**Fate:** (Looks at Author-chan ) Now that you mentioned it, the story was left hanging for few weeks now and Nanoha in the story is still small…

**Author:** '_What the hell? I was busy that time and they just beat me to death when I wrote the previous chapter.'_

**Shamal:** (Puts a finger below her chin) I think, the only way for Nanoha-chan to return from her original form is when Author-chan continues her story.

**Nanoha: ** Whaht the hew? [What the hell?] Dyach's insweyn… [That's insane…]Shish nyat ivwen aweyck wyet… [She's not even awake yet…]

**Fate: ** (Looks at Nanoha lovingly) Don't worry sweetheart… I'll take care of you until you become adult Nanoha again.

**Shamal:** She's right and besides… I think that there's someone more important to worry first other than her…

**Fate and Nanoha:** Eh? (Both tilt their head)

Door opens again with a bang….

**Vivio:** (Enters the room) Nanoha-mama… Fate-mama… We're back from shopping! (Grins widely)

**Vita: **(Waves her hand while taking a glimpse outside from the door frame) Yo-…

**Vivio:** (Drags struggling Vita inside) Come- on- Vita—chaan- Your outfit today is really cute you know… Aunt Hayate even picked it just for you…

**Vita:** (Tries to struggle so that others won't see her) What the hell? Let me go, you little brat!

The two continues their struggling but trips inside the room. Vita wears a Gothic Lolita-style dress, only pink colored, with white frills and ribbons, a white hat with light blue ribbon, white cute sandals and a pink parasol with white frills on the edges.

**Shamal: ** (Holds her cheeks and squeals) Hyaaa~~~ Vita-chan's like a doll…

**Nanoha:** (Points at Vita while laughing really hard) Nyahaha~~~Vita-chuan's show cute… [Vita-chan's so cute…]

**Vita:** (Points at Nanoha) URUSAI! You- you- you- who are you again? *tilts her head to the right*

**Nanoha:** Mou- Itch Nyanyoha (pouts as she stomps her right foot)

**Vivio:** Mama? (Smiles and hugs Nanoha) Mama! Nanoha-mama's so cute. (Pets Nanoha) Like a little sister… Yosh.. Yosh…

**Fate:** (Walks towards the two and pets Nanoha) That's right Vivio… Nanoha's so cute… You two look like playmates…

**Nanoha:** Mou- Vivio~~ uhhmm ishtil yow madew you nyow… [Vivio~~ I'm still your mother, you know] and Fate-chuan, Aym yow wayfey. Ishtop dyat ow I pwanish you… [and Fate-chan, I'm your wifey. Stop that or I'll punish you]

**Vita:** [Crosses her arms] What's with the new look?

**Nanoha:** (Crosses her arms) Wayt bwak atchya Vita-chuan… [Right back at 'ya, Vita-chan] Watch whit dya gewly gwet up…? [What's with the girly get up…?]

**Vita: ** (Growls) Aaaargghh! It's because of that stupid, stupid Haya-

**Hayate:** (Enters with many shopping bags) Ya~~hoo~~! We're back! Whew! The malls were great… I was able to buy different costumes and clothes for Vivio-chan and Vita- Hyaaaa! So cute! That's Nanoha right… Little Nanoha-chan! (Glomps at Nanoha) The clothes I bought will fit you! Here! You'll be my model for today! (With perverted grin) Now! Strip!

**Fate:** '_Mou- I want to cuddle little Nanoha too. She's so cute today. I want to hold her all day and night'_

**Vivio**_**: **_ '_I heard that Fate-mama… Just do those things in your room later…'_

**Fate: **(With surprised look and blushes after Vivio read her thoughts) '_How did she- When did she- Mou- So embarrassing'_

**Vivio**_**:**_ '_Of course… After all, I'm the daughter of Takamachi and Harlaown'_ (Smiles innocently)

**Fate:** (blushes even more) Mou- I don't know if that's a compliment Vivio… Well, as expected from Nanoha's daughter. You act more like Nanoha-mama than your Fate-mama… But that's okay because I love you both. (Hugs Vivio ignoring the others)

**Vivio: ** Uhhhnnn… Vivio loves Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama very much… (Smiles and snuggles on Fate ignoring the others)

**Nanoha:** (Tries to stop Hayate from getting her naked) Fweyt… Vivio… Help!

**Author**_**:**_ (Feigns sleep since she doesn't want to be involve in the craziness) '_Ha! In your face Nanoha… I'll let Hayate punish you in my stead since I don't have the ability to go against you and Raging Heart. But still, I feel sorry for her because it's the pervert Hayate we're talking about… Hhmmm… naaaahh… I'll just sleep while I can… Jya-ne…'_

**Hayate: **(Tries to strip the clothes of Nanoha) Oh~~ho~~~ this is gonna be good~~… Shamal, the camera! Quick! This is once in a lifetime chance! We can't waste this precious moment!

**Shamal:** I'm on it Hayate... (Walks out to get the camera)

**Narrator:** (Tries not to look at half-strip Nanoha) *cough* And so, *cough* And so the story

**Vita:** (Points at Hayate) Oi! Hayate, you PEDOPHILE! Stop your stupidity already! That's a crime! (Points at the walking Shamal) Shamal! Stop indulging her! (Activates Graf Eisen and points it at the Narrator) And you! Geez, another pervert! Guys are not allowed here! Graf Eisen, _Tödliche Strafe!_

**Narrator:** (Fell out from the window after being hit) Ugghh… It's not like I'm peeking or something…. *cough* Anyway, there it is… Finally, the fourth chapter was finished but still, the most asked question is about Nanoha's very young age… Well, don't ask me 'cause I'm just a narrator who was thrown outside the window just because they thought I was staring at little Nanoha. Just asked the Author-chan who didn't do or said anything after that last chapter. *cough* Now, if you'll excuse me… I need to call an ambulance 'cause… I'm dying here… I swear… The characters here are too violent, even to a narrator whose job is only to narrate.. I'm outta here… Peace out!


End file.
